


War and After War

by TheMaskedMun



Series: Fellby's Past [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, I got lazy I think you got the point by now, Prompt Fic, Underfell Fuku, Underfell Grillby, multiple OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Grillby joined the kings army as a soldier when April came around, he felt the last of his family die….his fiancee was killed by her own species when she was protecting him. he showed the humans no mercy, he was filled with rage and anger for what the humans had done to monster kind.





	War and After War

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs after Lydia's death.

When the war broke out, Grillby didn’t stand a chance against the humans….he had to watch with Fuku crying her eyes out as her parents dusted….he ran with fuku god damn did he not look back with her, everything he had managed to gain thanks to Fuku’s family was taken away so quickly and he'll be damned if he lets the brat he considered a sister die in this pointless war.

Grillby joined the kings army as a soldier when April came around, he felt the last of his family die….his fiancee was killed by her own species when she was protecting him, he showed the humans no mercy, he was filled with rage and anger for what the humans had done to monster kind.

Grillby had to watch monsters fall in battle….humans and monsters lose their friends and families unlike Grillby he had nothing to lose, after centuries of war and so much death both monster and human along with monster’s losing the war being sealed underground.

Despite the bleak outlook Grillby decided to take Fuku in as a sister and run a bar, mostly for sentimental reason because of Vouge and Lily encouraging him in being good at what he did before the war as their bartender.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know its short get over it....  
> its a prompt fic one shot etc.
> 
> I dont know if Fiancee is right or not so correct me if Im wrong....
> 
> if ya here to hate please leave I aint got time for it


End file.
